


Jaylos Week : Wednesday - Isle Stories

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Week [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Engagement, Flashbacks, Jay protects Carlos, Jaylos Week, M/M, cruella only has a small part, jafar is only mentioned, jaylos, like once, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos relationship development people. Jaylos Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylos Week : Wednesday - Isle Stories

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is not edited blah blah blah... Horrible punctuation. Kudos and comments are appreciated and check out my other works! Enjoy!

Jaylos Week : Wednesday 

Isle stories

Carlos woke with a sharp sensation spike down his spine and a blood curdling shriek escaping his lips. Jay jolted awake, hearing his distressed boyfriend and immediately hurried into action.

"Baby, what happened?" Jay spoke groggily, which Carlos would have found sexy if he weren't shaken up from his nightmare.  
"S-she, she found me. And a-and wanted to hurt me and you. Jay what if she escapes? She'll come after you and kill you for taking me away from her all them years ago! What if she kills you? Jay, you can't leave my side because if she escapes and kills you I can't live with myself knowing I helped cause your death-" before Carlos continued ranting on anymore, tainting his already damaged mind Jay cut him short by smashing his lips onto Carlos'. Jay cupped a hand behind Carlos' head while propping his other hand flat on the mattress and gently lowered himself and Carlos onto the bed. When he was sure Carlos had calmed down, he reluctantly pulled away, but held Carlos close. 

"She can't hurt you while I'm still breathing. She will have to go through me, Mal and Evie. We're a family and we stick together. She can't reach you here, you're safe in my arms as long as I'm alive." Jay proclaimed close to tears.  
"Thank you, Jay. I love you so much." Carlos whispered, voice raw with emotion. 

[The Next Night]

Currently Carlos was wrapped around Jay, absentmindedly drawing random patterns onto Jays tanned skin while Jay gently kissing each one of Carlos' scars. They both thought about how lucky them are to have each other and how much they have gone through since they first met on the isle. Jay froze and abandoned his task as he saw the biggest and most traumatic scar of them all. The one that was inflicted on him the morning before coming to Auradon. His stab wound. 

"Babe, what's the matter?" Carlos pondered when he noticed Jay suddenly stopped kissing him. "I could have stopped her, I could have lost you before I told you how much I love you because of that vile woman." Jay announced as a few tears slipped out. "You still saved me, you didn't let go of me until the doctor had to physically remove you from my body. Jay you have saved me from much more than just Cruella. You saved me from myself. You saved me from killing myself on multiple occasions. You stopped me from starving to death even though you knew Jafar would hit you. You got a beating from Cruella in order to buy me some time to escape. You've got into an unbelievable amount of fights just to protect me from people at school. When you found out I self-harmed you held me for eight hours straight out of fear I would be stupid and do it again, then you forced me to be with you at all times. You saved me from believing that I'm not worthy of love. You are the reason I believe in love." Carlos finished slightly breathless.

[Flashback]

Jay heard a loud crash and then a shattering sound erupt from within Carlos' house and Jay froze to his place. A heartbreaking, choked sob echoed through the streets by Hell Hall. Carlos. Jay snuck round the side of Hell Hall and up the drain leading to Carlos' window. When he stealthily crawled in Carlos' bedroom he was greeted with the sight of Carlos limping and balling his eyes out as he struggles to lock his mother out with all the deteriorated furniture he could grasp onto.

"Hey." Jay said lowly to avoid startling the younger boy, yet did not succeed. Carlos flinched harshly at the sudden voice that quietly echoed around the dimly lit room.  
"Jay, what are you doing here?" Carlos' delayed breathing worried Jay, but his first concern was to seclude him and Carlos, so he could tend to him without any threats to stop him. Without hesitation, Jay speedily made himself useful and started pulling the remaining furniture in the way of the large, wooden door. 

"Carlos!" The menacing voice pierced through the thin, flecked walls. Jays blood boiled, his muscles tensed and animosity flooded his system, but the vulnerable presence behind him calmed him down.  
"Carlos... You need to leave."  
"No. She'll kill you."  
"That's the risk I'm willing to take." Jay concluded while prying the window open and helping lower Carlos onto the murky ground beneath them. As the rope lowered Carlos down gradually the plundering on the door became harsh and vicious.  
"Just get to the treehouse. I'll buy you some time. GO!" As Jay finished saw heard the door opening slightly and the screams get louder. Carlos saw Jays shadow disappear into the dim light of his room, a shattering sound and pained hiss as he began to walk away wincing at the cloth irritating his deep wound on his back. 

Jay took several slaps and punches to the face before throwing the old, insane lady to the floor and kicking her in her ribs a few times enough to hurt her, but also teach her a lesson. 

"Leave Carlos alone or else I might have to pay you another visit. Just a tip the next time you lay your hands on Carlos, I'll be the last person you ever see. Got it?" The woman nodded her head obviously afraid of the young man in front of her. Jay made his way to the treehouse, a little relieved that Cruella had gotten the message. 

"Jay! Get in here!"  
"What is it?"  
"She stabbed me. It's not as deep as the others, but it might get infected. Can you clean it for me?" Carlos commented nonchalantly while gesturing to the first aid kit that lay upon his messy desk that Jay had stole for him all those years ago.  
"She stabbed you! I'm going to kill her!"  
"No you won't, you're going to help me find a place to live tomorrow." Carlos genuinely smiled which shocked Jay, "Seriously. I'm fine I'm just glad to be out of there for good. Plus, she's done worse." Carlos assured holding Jays hand trying to ignore the tingling feeling spreading throughout his body.  
"Let's just get you cleaned up, Baby Boy." Jay placed a small kiss on Carlos forehead. This was the start of something new.

[2 Years Later]

"Just keep your eyes closed, Mr Impatient." Jay giggled while maintaining his hands over Carlos' eyes.  
"Jay, hurry up. This isn't funny." Carlos huffed.  
"And, here we are!" Jay removed his hands from Carlos' face to reveal a candlelit dinner in a deserted part of the forest. Fireflies glowed around them in the moonlight and tears began to prick Carlos' eyes at the scene. He turned around only to find Jay on one knee. 

"Carlos... I had some big, extravagant speech memorised, but looking at you right now my mind has become numb; you are so gorgeous." Carlos let out an overwhelmed chuckle which Jay found adorable.  
"Carlos, the love of my life. I have been in love with you ever since you helplessly stumbled into my fathers shop and tripped me up. Something deep inside of me stopped me from punching you right there, I knew if I held onto you we would become something special.

"You know everything about me: my biggest secrets, fears, joys and hobbies; I know everything about you: your biggest secrets, fears, jobs and hobbies. Neither of us are perfect, but that's what makes us, us. We've been raised to hate everything perfect and yet I could never hate you. You are perfect for me. 

I didn't know what living and loving felt like until you came into my life, I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I never want to spend a second without you and if I do, I actually believe that I would die. Carlos de Vil, would you make me the happiest ex-villain alive and marry me?" 

Jay waited patiently scared of Carlos saying no.  
"Yes! Sí! Oui! I'm going to be married to you!" Carlos cheered while attacking Jay and peppering him with kisses as their tears mixed.  
"Thank god! I thought you were going to say no."  
"Why would I ever say no? Speaking of," Carlos dug around in his pockets to fish something he had been keeping a secret for the past 2 months. "This is for you." Jay stared at Carlos and the box quizzically, yet opening it anyway, "I was planning to ask you to marry me next week, but you beat me to it." The younger laughed nervously.  
"Carlos...-" Jay froze, the matt black ring he wore back on the isle, but his father sold it.  
"Look at the inscription." Jay peered at the tiny, silver writing inside the ring, '5-28-09 = C+J'.  
"Carlos, where did you get this?"  
"Your father sold it to me. I kept it hidden all these years hoping that I could give it back to you like this."  
"It's... Amazing. Thank you so much, C. I love you so much, Baby." Jay praised Carlos still admiring the ring.  
"I love you too."  
"Care to join me for dinner, fiancé?" Jay bowed jokingly.  
"You're such a dork, future Jay de Vil." Carlos countered.

Future promises were sealed with a true loves kiss and the precious rings encircling their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading kudos and comments are appreciated! Who wants a small wedding sequel?


End file.
